Ancillary Narrative 1
TV Animation: Hotbloodz Corresponding Macro-Story Beat: This is narrative can take place in any time before the events of 2270 and after the events of The Greatest Conquest. The Stories in this show follow the adventures of a young group of Hotbloods (children of flame), as they grow up in a world out to get them. The leader of this rambunctious group is Micah (Rona’s Grandfather). Logline: In the Children of Flame community, there is an elite force of men and women that provide for each colony. These groups are known a the scouts, follow Micah and his friends as they travel to become the best scouts in history. Short Story Synopsis: Micah is not like most people of the Children of Flame. He knows its unwise to force himself into his power as he could lose control, but he is eager to get his and become someone who can help others. One day his colony is attacked leaving him alone, though he gained his power. Now he goes colony to colony making new friends to join his scout group, Hotblood or not. Genre: Teen/Family animation, ages 13+ Protagonist: Micah - Rona’s grandfather, at an extremely optimistic and naive age of 13. However his instincts make him quite formidable. Lost his friends and family to hunters from WorPol, now travels making new connections and helping people in need. Power: ''Elementa type - wind. '''Antagonist': WorPol, the governmental executing branch of the now shadow gods The Sovereign. This group is in charge of the news and what they world knows as well as every other decision that gets made. only people in the world known to make contact with The Sovereign even though that is rumor to most. Comprised of different nobles and officials selected from around the world. Main Supporting Characters with Descriptions: Gaojin: Jinchao’s older brother and the first friend Micah encounters. Possesses a rare Malisina type power in which he has the abilities of a Hydra, the multi-headed serpent. Kita: Normal human and former slave, freed by Micah on the way of being delivered to the sovereign. Unlike the other freed slaves who fled, she helped Micah avoid injury and pledged her life to helping him. Clank: A once broken android discovered and repaired by Micah. Felt he could make more of a difference to the Civil War by helping Micah. Lola: Has the power to heal any and all physical illness or injury. Survivor of the attack on Micah’s colony, but her power didn't work on dead bodies. Is discovered following Micah after Gaojin points it out, Micah knew but was waiting for her to say something. Kenny: (recurring antagonist) This man is a bounty hunter and Assassin for The Five Points, though the latter is extremely secret. His body is enhanced with cybernetics (which the operation to obtain so is highly illegal) and it is all designed to be extremely dangerous forms of weaponized systems meant for killing. Primary Locations with Descriptions: The Wastelands will be the most commonly seen type o area in this show. As all of the Hotblood/Children of Flame colonies are located inside of these borders. The Ryse Arc will show the creation of Ryse city and how it become the most technologically advanced hub for trading in the world. Additive Comprehension: The creation of the Children of Flame weapon manufactured by androids will be showcased in the show, Syncs. Children of Flame history, and prophecy of whats to be. Target Market: Children 8 to 16 - Media Habits: Often times things that are vibrant in color attract the attention of children. This way of telling the story will put our younger viewers in a different time than our main story that gives the whole world a different tint, and seeing it from the perspective of the young charismatic Micah,the world is bright and filled with adventure and opportunity rather than the dark and war torn land it truly is. Medium: Cartoon/Animation Why it works: The reason this story works in this medium is cause it is an effective way to reach children through any day of the week given an appropriate time slot. The style its told will be less gloomy, more colorful and seemingly more optimistic than the main story line. Platform: Television/Streaming Why it works: The reason this platform would see the most success is because children are the ones who truly determine the future, and as of right now, children love streaming video content than any other method of video entertainment.